Paradise Kiss: Journey to Paradise Chapter 2
by Prissy Geek
Summary: Some kissing will be in later chapter. Rated K  just in case :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Wedding dress from Paradise.  
-Yukari's house-  
Yukari was in a deep bubble bath, soothing her aching limbs. Her probably last photoshoot took 2 days without rest. She slipped out of the bathtub and dried herself.  
George..  
She frowned and stomped out of the bathroom. How could I think of him when I'm getting married? she thought. Hiro is the one I love, not...not... Yukari couldn't bear herself to say that she doesn't love George. She couldn't get over him even though Hiro treated her better than he did.  
"So stupid," she scolded herself and slipped on a red frilly dress. A Happy Berry brand, she didn't want to wear any George's anymore. She shoved the key in her drawer as deep as she could. While she was applying her makeup, she had a flashback: when George was the one who smoothed the color on her lips, eyes and cheeks. Adding a few strokes of mascara to her lashes. His fingers touching her jaw while he gazed at her with those cold blue eyes.  
"Oh damn." She fumbled for a tissue and wiped the stray tear from her cheeks. A hard knock on the door.  
"YUKARI! YOUR FIANCE'S HERE!" Tomoko yelled.  
She gave a final touch-up and she was ready to go.  
"In a minute!" Yukari struggled with her heels and ran out her room.

"Yukari," Hiro smiled when he see her and leaned in for a kiss. But Yukari turned her head without thinking and his lips brushed on her cheek.  
Hiro gave her a skeptical look for a second then he smiled again.  
"Tired?" Yukari nodded and sighed.  
"What movie are we going to watch?" asked Yukari, clearly looking bored. Hiro tried to make the atmosphere less awkward.  
"We're watching a play actually," Yukari blushed. "Romeo and Juliet."  
Yukari smiled slightly but her eyes looked sad.  
Hiro set his hand on her waist as they walked to the car. Yukari twitched a bit.  
"Sorry..."  
-Miwako and Arashi's house-  
"Arashi!" Miwako ran to her husband with their daughter in her arms. "Does Arashi know where the diapers are?"  
"In the nursery, in those yellow drawers," Arashi replied and Erika was dropped into his arms.  
"Hey Miwako! You're gonna leave me with our stinkin' daughter," he wailed as Miwako ran off to the nursery. "Jeez, Erika. Do you have to crap every two hours?"  
"Ring, ring ring!" the phone screeched repeatedly. "Arashi can you answer the phone?" Miwako called from the nursery.  
"Yeah, yeah, leave a stinkin' baby with me and I have to struggle with my breathin'! Hello?" he shrieked into the phone. Erika pulled onto her dad's safety pin.  
"Erika! Stop pullin' daddy's piercing!" Arashi tried to shake the baby's hands from him.  
"You still have those pins on your face," said a familiar voice.  
Arashi paused as Erika continued pulling the pins. "Johji!"  
Miwako smiled when she approached them. "Is that George? Miwako wants to talk to him!" Miwako bounced happily.  
"Don't call me that." George said, irritated.  
"When you comin' back nancy boy?" Arashi said, knowing George wouldn't poking him in the ass.  
"Caroline's getting married!" she said to the speaker. "Miwako, stop hanging onto me!" Arashi wailed again. "With who?" George asked nervously.  
"Hiro, you know him right? You met during New Year's Eve a few years back," said Arashi. George remembered: that was when he and Yukari went in separate ways.  
"Yes. I'm going back to Japan in a few days," George said, answering Arashi's previous question.  
"Is Isabella coming?' Miwako cried to the speaker.  
"Unfortunately, no but he sent you regards," George smiled, imagining Arashi carrying Erika with Miwako hanging onto him. "Miwako need to change Erika's diapers!" she said innocently.  
"See you Georgie boy," Arashi hung up. "Now let's get you outta these!" He raised Erika up the ceiling and she giggled in response. But Erika belched on his face.  
"Erika!"  
-At the theatre-  
"Wow, the seats are packed!" Hiro commented as they sat in the box. "I got this box booked just for us, they say it got a great view of the stage."  
"Yeah, you are right," Yukari said, trying to brightened up and looked out to see the stage. Yep, he's right.  
"The seats are comfy too." Yukari started bouncing up and down the cushion. Lights were extinguised, curtains were drawn and the play started.  
While Hiro was enjoying the play, focusing on the characters' every move, Yukari slumped back on her seat. She tried to hold back every yawn.  
This is so boring.  
She regretted thinking of that and muttered some curse to herself.  
"What's wrong Yukari?" Hiro's head turned to her for the first time during the play.  
"Nothing, what time does the movie- I mean play end?" Yukari sat upright and glanced at the performance.  
"An hour left."  
Great, I'm stuck here in a theatre watching a play that doesnt even make sense, she thought. She huffed and leaned back on her seat when Hiro turned his attention back to the play.  
Her eyes fluttered slowly and in a millisecond, she dozed off.

Everything was white. It was too blurry, she rubbed her eyes. Oh no, is it Friday already? she thought. She was in her wedding dress, her beige wedding dress. She saw her father trough the veil, locking arm to arm with her.  
"Are you ready Yukari?" her father asked smiling as some wrinkles formed on his cheeks.  
"I- I" she stuttered. "You are. You love him. You won't regret this" her father patted her arm and a wedding theme played as the doors pushed open.  
She could barely make out the faces but she could see a few tears in the guests eyes and one of them was Isabella, looking lovely in a Victorian-like dress. He gave her a little wave, his free hand wiping the teardrops.  
He mouthed you looked beautiful Carrie. Yukari smiled and she found herself searching for George. Why isn't he here? I thought I asked Miwako to extend the invitation.  
Her father let her go as she walked slowly to the altar. She's too nervous to look at Hiro, until she realized.  
I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I don't want to marry you Hiro.  
The priest gave his speech and Hiro said his vow, holding onto her gloved hand. "Miss Hayasaka" the priest looked at her, smiling. Right it's her turn to say the vow.  
She thought for a minute and let out her words as if it was a vow to George.  
"I already love you from the day we met, I thought you were strange I suppose. You always seem to find a way to annoy me. But I guess at the same time I started falling for you. When I called your name, you ignored me and kept walking. Sometimes I don't understand you. at times you were sweet to me and when people were around your expression turned emotionless and cold. I admit I'll never get to be your ideal woman but I will prove to you by being your first wife. I love you-" she managed to stop herself from saying George's name.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
Yukari closed her eyes as the veil was lifted. Hiro's hands slowly touched her jaw.  
"I love you too Yukari," Yukari opened her eyes in shock.  
George.. she thought in grief and looked into those blue eyes that she thought she'll never see again.  
Their lips touched and Yukari gasped and she woke up.  
Hiro stared at her, smiling. "Was it boring?" he asked among the applause of the audience.  
"No, no... the play is finished," Yukari gave a weak clap.  
"Sorry if it was. You must be really tired," Hiro said, helping her up.  
"Yes," she yawned.  
When they're in the car, it was silent. Yukari didn't even bother to bring up a conversation and Hiro stole glances at her as she curled up in her seat.  
"Do you mind if I roll the window down?" she asked solemnly. Hiro smiled and nodded.  
Stop smiling Hiro. Stop it. You're hurting me.  
Yukari wound the window down and let a sigh of relief as the wind blew into the face. She miss being in George's convertible, her hair flying backwards and George's horrible driving. She smirked at the memory. "What's so funny?" Hiro looked at her quizzically. Yukari shook her head briefly and continued to smiled.  
The car stopped in front of the house and Yukari unbuckeld her seatbelt and pushed the door open immediately. Hiro got out to open it for her but he was too late, she was already in the gate.  
"G'night.."  
Hiro looked at her as she walked to the main door.  
When she reachd her room, she threw herself on the bed and fumbled for her phone. A text message from Miwako.  
"George is coming back in a few days! He will attend Caroline's wedding! "  
Yukari teared up and frowned, trying to hold back her tears. He wondered if he would look the same. She stuffed her face in the pillow and turned her face on her left side while holding her phone.  
Hurry up George, you promised to call me...  
A/N: *stretches her body* it took me half an hour to finish this short chapter. I know I suck at vows :( and British slangs. I really hope you enjoy my version of the sequel. Toodles :) from the heart Prissy Geek ^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wedding dress from Paradise.  
-Yukari's house-  
Yukari was in a deep bubble bath, soothing her aching limbs. Her probably last photoshoot took 2 days without rest. She slipped out of the bathtub and dried herself.  
George..  
She frowned and stomped out of the bathroom. How could I think of him when I'm getting married? she thought. Hiro is the one I love, not...not... Yukari couldn't bear herself to say that she doesn't love George. She couldn't get over him even though Hiro treated her better than he did.  
"So stupid," she scolded herself and slipped on a red frilly dress. A Happy Berry brand, she didn't want to wear any George's anymore. She shoved the key in her drawer as deep as she could. While she was applying her makeup, she had a flashback: when George was the one who smoothed the color on her lips, eyes and cheeks. Adding a few strokes of mascara to her lashes. His fingers touching her jaw while he gazed at her with those cold blue eyes.  
"Oh damn." She fumbled for a tissue and wiped the stray tear from her cheeks. A hard knock on the door.  
"YUKARI! YOUR FIANCE'S HERE!" Tomoko yelled.  
She gave a final touch-up and she was ready to go.  
"In a minute!" Yukari struggled with her heels and ran out her room.

"Yukari," Hiro smiled when he see her and leaned in for a kiss. But Yukari turned her head without thinking and his lips brushed on her cheek.  
Hiro gave her a skeptical look for a second then he smiled again.  
"Tired?" Yukari nodded and sighed.  
"What movie are we going to watch?" asked Yukari, clearly looking bored. Hiro tried to make the atmosphere less awkward.  
"We're watching a play actually," Yukari blushed. "Romeo and Juliet."  
Yukari smiled slightly but her eyes looked sad.  
Hiro set his hand on her waist as they walked to the car. Yukari twitched a bit.  
"Sorry..."  
-Miwako and Arashi's house-  
"Arashi!" Miwako ran to her husband with their daughter in her arms. "Does Arashi know where the diapers are?"  
"In the nursery, in those yellow drawers," Arashi replied and Erika was dropped into his arms.  
"Hey Miwako! You're gonna leave me with our stinkin' daughter," he wailed as Miwako ran off to the nursery. "Jeez, Erika. Do you have to crap every two hours?"  
"Ring, ring ring!" the phone screeched repeatedly. "Arashi can you answer the phone?" Miwako called from the nursery.  
"Yeah, yeah, leave a stinkin' baby with me and I have to struggle with my breathin'! Hello?" he shrieked into the phone. Erika pulled onto her dad's safety pin.  
"Erika! Stop pullin' daddy's piercing!" Arashi tried to shake the baby's hands from him.  
"You still have those pins on your face," said a familiar voice.  
Arashi paused as Erika continued pulling the pins. "Johji!"  
Miwako smiled when she approached them. "Is that George? Miwako wants to talk to him!" Miwako bounced happily.  
"Don't call me that." George said, irritated.  
"When you comin' back nancy boy?" Arashi said, knowing George wouldn't poking him in the ass.  
"Caroline's getting married!" she said to the speaker. "Miwako, stop hanging onto me!" Arashi wailed again. "With who?" George asked nervously.  
"Hiro, you know him right? You met during New Year's Eve a few years back," said Arashi. George remembered: that was when he and Yukari went in separate ways.  
"Yes. I'm going back to Japan in a few days," George said, answering Arashi's previous question.  
"Is Isabella coming?' Miwako cried to the speaker.  
"Unfortunately, no but he sent you regards," George smiled, imagining Arashi carrying Erika with Miwako hanging onto him. "Miwako need to change Erika's diapers!" she said innocently.  
"See you Georgie boy," Arashi hung up. "Now let's get you outta these!" He raised Erika up the ceiling and she giggled in response. But Erika belched on his face.  
"Erika!"  
-At the theatre-  
"Wow, the seats are packed!" Hiro commented as they sat in the box. "I got this box booked just for us, they say it got a great view of the stage."  
"Yeah, you are right," Yukari said, trying to brightened up and looked out to see the stage. Yep, he's right.  
"The seats are comfy too." Yukari started bouncing up and down the cushion. Lights were extinguised, curtains were drawn and the play started.  
While Hiro was enjoying the play, focusing on the characters' every move, Yukari slumped back on her seat. She tried to hold back every yawn.  
This is so boring.  
She regretted thinking of that and muttered some curse to herself.  
"What's wrong Yukari?" Hiro's head turned to her for the first time during the play.  
"Nothing, what time does the movie- I mean play end?" Yukari sat upright and glanced at the performance.  
"An hour left."  
Great, I'm stuck here in a theatre watching a play that doesnt even make sense, she thought. She huffed and leaned back on her seat when Hiro turned his attention back to the play.  
Her eyes fluttered slowly and in a millisecond, she dozed off.

Everything was white. It was too blurry, she rubbed her eyes. Oh no, is it Friday already? she thought. She was in her wedding dress, her beige wedding dress. She saw her father trough the veil, locking arm to arm with her.  
"Are you ready Yukari?" her father asked smiling as some wrinkles formed on his cheeks.  
"I- I" she stuttered. "You are. You love him. You won't regret this" her father patted her arm and a wedding theme played as the doors pushed open.  
She could barely make out the faces but she could see a few tears in the guests eyes and one of them was Isabella, looking lovely in a Victorian-like dress. He gave her a little wave, his free hand wiping the teardrops.  
He mouthed you looked beautiful Carrie. Yukari smiled and she found herself searching for George. Why isn't he here? I thought I asked Miwako to extend the invitation.  
Her father let her go as she walked slowly to the altar. She's too nervous to look at Hiro, until she realized.  
I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I don't want to marry you Hiro.  
The priest gave his speech and Hiro said his vow, holding onto her gloved hand. "Miss Hayasaka" the priest looked at her, smiling. Right it's her turn to say the vow.  
She thought for a minute and let out her words as if it was a vow to George.  
"I already love you from the day we met, I thought you were strange I suppose. You always seem to find a way to annoy me. But I guess at the same time I started falling for you. When I called your name, you ignored me and kept walking. Sometimes I don't understand you. at times you were sweet to me and when people were around your expression turned emotionless and cold. I admit I'll never get to be your ideal woman but I will prove to you by being your first wife. I love you-" she managed to stop herself from saying George's name.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
Yukari closed her eyes as the veil was lifted. Hiro's hands slowly touched her jaw.  
"I love you too Yukari," Yukari opened her eyes in shock.  
George.. she thought in grief and looked into those blue eyes that she thought she'll never see again.  
Their lips touched and Yukari gasped and she woke up.  
Hiro stared at her, smiling. "Was it boring?" he asked among the applause of the audience.  
"No, no... the play is finished," Yukari gave a weak clap.  
"Sorry if it was. You must be really tired," Hiro said, helping her up.  
"Yes," she yawned.  
When they're in the car, it was silent. Yukari didn't even bother to bring up a conversation and Hiro stole glances at her as she curled up in her seat.  
"Do you mind if I roll the window down?" she asked solemnly. Hiro smiled and nodded.  
Stop smiling Hiro. Stop it. You're hurting me.  
Yukari wound the window down and let a sigh of relief as the wind blew into the face. She miss being in George's convertible, her hair flying backwards and George's horrible driving. She smirked at the memory. "What's so funny?" Hiro looked at her quizzically. Yukari shook her head briefly and continued to smiled.  
The car stopped in front of the house and Yukari unbuckeld her seatbelt and pushed the door open immediately. Hiro got out to open it for her but he was too late, she was already in the gate.  
"G'night.."  
Hiro looked at her as she walked to the main door.  
When she reachd her room, she threw herself on the bed and fumbled for her phone. A text message from Miwako.  
"George is coming back in a few days! He will attend Caroline's wedding! "  
Yukari teared up and frowned, trying to hold back her tears. He wondered if he would look the same. She stuffed her face in the pillow and turned her face on her left side while holding her phone.  
Hurry up George, you promised to call me...  
A/N: *stretches her body* it took me half an hour to finish this short chapter. I know I suck at vows :( and British slangs. I really hope you enjoy my version of the sequel. Toodles :) from the heart Prissy Geek ^ 


End file.
